


Family

by KissedByAShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Marriage, Nostalgia, POV Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: This is his family.They might have been through hell and back – literally, and quite a few times at that, but as he stares at the others, and then at Magnus, the corners of his lips tugging upwards in a small smile, something in him settles.Whatever happens, whatever the world throws at them, they’ll always have each other.And that will never change.Or, after the wedding, everyone heads to the Hunter's Moon to celebrate, and Alec's got a lot of thoughts.





	Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's awesome? I thought I'd posted this yesterday. Apparently, I'm more of an idiot than I previously thought. 
> 
> This is an alternative version of an admittedly depressing fic I wrote a few days ago [also titled  Family  ] Be sure to check that out if you're in the mood for some nostalgic angst! (I'm almost certain anyone would rather stick their head in the dirt. I definitely would.)
> 
> But thank you for reading! Enjoy :)

He’s married.

It’s hard to believe – impossible, almost – but all it takes is a look at the man whose fingers are laced through his to ground him to reality, to remind him that none of this is a dream, that it’s all real.

He’s married.

To Magnus Bane, no less.

The thought is surreal, and it sends his head spinning. He feels giddy with happiness, a feeling that – he notes with glee – has become synonymous with Magnus.

Magnus, who’s now his husband.

He tightens his hold on Magnus’s hand just a tad bit more as he surveys the Hunter’s Moon, which is jam packed with their entire family, extended members included. Neither of them had been planning on an after party, but Izzy and Jace had insisted, and Alec had been much too over the moon to do anything but agree.

And now here they are.

Maia’s behind the counter, shooting his siblings – who are dancing themselves senseless – an amused grin every few seconds, a condescending but entertained expression decorating her face. She’s still in the dress she wore to the ceremony, and Alec would ask her why she hadn’t bothered to change before getting back to work, but he’s much to blissed out to follow that line of thought.

Besides, he realizes, with a tinge of surprise, he’d rather Maia be here than anywhere else right now.

A few feet away, his mother is seated across the table from Luke. She’s beaming – both of them are – and Alec isn’t sure what’s going on between them, but he’s proud of his mother nonetheless. She’s come a long way from being the strict, rigid, rule abiding shadowhunter she once used to be. The two of them appear to be deep in discussion about something, but Alec suspects it isn’t too serious, judging from the way they’re absolutely glowing.

He isn’t sure where her relationship with Luke is going to end – or if it ever will at all – but even if it does end up in marriage, he couldn’t be happier, even if it means Clary’ll become his sister. He figures that’s inevitable, anyway, if the look on Jace’s face every time he sees her is anything to go by.

A look, he strongly suspects, that mirrors his own expression every time he sees Magnus.

He’s come to care about Clary a lot more than he’d ever expected to, especially considering how she’d been nothing but a pain in his ass when they first met, but that resentment has long since faded away. Clary’s his sister now, married to Jace or not.

He isn’t too sure about Simon, yet – the boy’s kind, and caring, and has always been by Alec’s side, no matter how many times Alec shoos him away, but Alec’s never really been able to bring himself to watch all the Star Wars movies, or get the hang of video games, so that relationship’s still a work in progress.

Then again, he sees the way Izzy and Simon stare at each other when no one else is looking, so he should probably get to work on the video games.

Catarina isn’t here yet, but she’d promised she would in a few minutes, after putting Madzie to sleep. Alec would’ve loved for her to be here – she’s practically his daughter, at this point – but he doesn’t want her staying up past her bedtime either, no matter how long both her and Magnus stare at him with those maddeningly irresistible doe eyes.

He isn't sure where Aline and Helen have disappeared - he's positive they walked into the bar with the others - but he figures they've disappeared somewhere together, probably to do some more 'research'. He shakes his head at the thought, a smile on his face. 

Underhill and his boyfriend, Adrian, who Alec had been introduced to merely a few hours ago, are off in another corner, by the pool table. They’re playing, and it’s clear that Underhill’s losing, and not exactly being nice about it either. But Adrian’s got a lovesick grin on his face anyway, so there’s definitely no trouble in paradise there.

The only person missing tonight is Lydia. Alec had invited her, and she’d promised to try and make it, but it was through a hurried, two minute call last night that she’d informed him that she couldn’t make things work.

Alec isn’t sure if they’re friends yet. They’ve spoken on the phone maybe about thrice so far, and only one of those times was non work related. But he’s grateful for what she did, and he always will be, no matter where they end up.

He turns back to the bar, then, only to find Maia chatting with another werewolf. The pack’s newest addition, he thinks, but he isn’t too sure. He pleasantly surprised to find a new brightness in Maia’s eyes; something he hasn’t seen since Jordan passed away. He isn’t sure what Maia’s history with him is, and he’s never been one to pry, but he’s made it clear to her that he’ll always be there if she needs him.

He watches as the werewolf – Bat, Alec thinks his name is – leans forward, wrapping Maia in a hug. _Good_ , he thinks. It’s about time someone took good care of Maia. He’s seen her weak before, and he never wants to again, no matter that they’re not very close.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice asks then, and Alec finds a grin spreading across his face before he can even say anything. It’s an automatic response, at this point. An unconscious reaction whenever he hears Magnus’s voice.

He tries to formulate an answer, but finds he can’t come up with the right words to do justice to the flurry of emotions running through him at the moment. So he settles for a simple smile instead, bringing their tangled hands up to press a kiss to Magnus’s knuckles, the shimmering ring on Magnus’s hand eliciting a broad grin from him.

“Tell me you’re not having second thoughts.” Magnus teases, and Alec chuckles lightly. As if he could ever have second thoughts when it came to his husband.

He shakes his head mildly, leaning forward to press his forehead against Magnus's and rub their noses together in what Magnus had taught him was an ‘eskimo kiss’ before pulling away, the grin never leaving his face. He still doesn’t say anything, doesn’t want to ruin this moment, and he knows Magnus understands, and is more than happy to let him drink in everything that’s happening, to just live in the moment – something he’s never really done before, not without Magnus.

And so he sits back in his chair, and just watches, only one conscious thought forming in his head.

_This is his family._

They might have been through hell and back – literally, and quite a few times at that, but as he stares at the others, and then at Magnus, the corners of his lips tugging upwards in a small smile, something in him settles.

Whatever happens, whatever the world throws at them, they’ll always have each other.

And that will never change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part, which is the future version, will be up in about a day!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to hit that kudos button if you liked this!
> 
> (Too many exclamation marks. Jesus Christ.)
> 
> Love,  
> Dana.


End file.
